Yuki Saeki/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Yuri Saeki * Yuki: 'Who has seen me this time... * '''Yuri: '... * '''Yuki: '''No words. Very well not that i would care what you have to say; all who meet me shall be frozen to dea-wait a minute...who are you?' * '''Yuri: '... * Yuki: '''Ugh...why do i feel like i know you?! Who are you?! * '''Yuri: '''Kill... * '''Yuki: '''What?! * '''Yuri: '''Kill, Kill....KILL! * 'Yuki: 'You are clearly in a blind rage, i should do away with you but i can't get the feeling of familiarity out of my mind so instead of killing you i shall capture you to receive my answers! * '''Yuri: '''KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! * '''Yuki: '''Prepare yourself! Yumi Saeki * '''Yuki: '''Hmph, another one who wishes to freeze to death. * '''Yumi: '''And another fool who dares enter my sight, although i wished it was a man. They are so fun to play with. * '''Yuki: There will be no "Fun" here. Only "Death"! * Yumi: '''You seem like a wild girl. Huh...strange i feel like i know you before. Have we met...? * '''Yuki: '''No, i don't think we...wait...gah! Again?! First that other creature now you?! * '''Yumi: '''Oh? * '''Yuki: I met another female creature...but unlike others i encountered i felt no mercy on killing but with them and you... * Yumi: '''Hmm to be honest i don't feel like killing you either, you triggered something in my mind and if we get to know each other better...we could unlock some answers. * '''Yuki: Oh yes we will...my own way! I got a world to freeze and your army of arachnids will have no part of it! * Yumi: '''Excuse me?! * '''Yuki: '''I won't kill you, i'll simply imprison you until i get my answers! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Yuki is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Yuki: Foolish old man, i demand that you open this door at once! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''You have no authority over me creature! * '''Yuki: '''And you are foolish to let one of us come this far. I can easily beat you. * '''Wiseman: '''Hmph! What do you hope to accomplish by defeating me?! * '''Yuki: '''First too escape this city and freeze everything around me into a world where i can rule. Second of all; to unlock something in my mind. * '''Wiseman: '''What? * '''Yuki: '''I encountered two female monsters and i kept thinking that i knew them before! I believe with your magic i can see the truth! * '''Wiseman: '''Hmph! I see what's going on. But why should you care if you knew those monsters or not? In the end you are nothing but mindless savages! * '''Yuki: '''And you see yourself better than us? You better hope you can stand the cold; because in the end you'll end up in a eternal prison made from ice! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Yuki stands over him * Yuki: '''It is done. Release the barrier so i may freeze the world! * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Yuki: '''What?! * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Yuki: '''Give me the answers already! * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Yuki: '''You lured me in as bait?! * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Yuki goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Yuki: '''What?! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Yuki: '''Fire...no.. * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Yuki walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Yuki: '''I go to release the barrier myself. '''Yuki then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Yuki: '*GASPS* * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''The real Yuki-onna haves arrive. * '''Yuki: '''What, you don't tell me about it. * '''Samuel: '''Oh, me? Im your nightmare, everyone's nightmare. Including fears are come. * '''Yuki: '''The nightmare is not the answer. * '''Samuel: '''It's that so, Yuki-onna. Then why i did for Wiseman. * '''Yuki: '''What are you talking about? * '''Samuel: '''I the one who made this, so i manipulated him as the hated, i took him as the puppet as his son i taked as being a devil. * '''Yuki: '''That's, that's completed outrage, you are trully insane! * '''Samuel: '''As im, the nightmare. While are humans will be gone forever, there will be world for monsters, as i kept to fears to the monsters of Japan. * '''Yuki: '''No, not the Japan. I don't things so, you will be freezed! Ending '''Pic of Yuki in the center of Wiseman's fortress where she has frozen the entire room along with the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon behind her. * Yuki: It was done; now i shall begin a new frozen world. With everywhere i go i can remain powerful. But do i have the power to accomplish it? Pic of Yuki turning around to see Wiseman's stick, surprisingly unaffected by her freezing powers * Yuki: '''What is this? The staff isn't effected by my power. '''Pic of Yuki picking up the stick * Yuki: This staff must be powerful than i realized...i can't even freeze it with my own hands. The staff then glows into a blast of light and flies into Yuki * Yuki: '''Gah....how...oooh... '''Pic of Yuki holding herself in pain * Yuki: '''What is...oh...this power... '''Pic of Yuki raising her hands in the air * Yuki: '''I feel stronger...I feel like i can do more with my powers! Now to unleash a new ice age! '''Pic of Yuki using her new powers to freeze the area around her, first Wiseman's fortress, then the entire town of BlackHollow, then to the cities outside BlackHollow and it continues. Pic of Yuki sitting on a throne in Wiseman's frozen Fortress * Yuki: '''With this power i felt like a goddess. I decide to take the old man's fortress and make it into my own special castle. It's better than living in the woods. '''Pic of Yuki looking at a bunch of frozen ice blocks, all containing people. * Yuki: '''Some fools try to go against me, too bad they can't handle a bit of cold. '''Pic of Yuki then looking at two certain ice blocks, one with Yuri and the other with Yumi * Yuki: 'However i still have these two, i still don't know who they are...but something inside me was telling me to spare them so i shall. I'll release them once i figure out who they are. But until then... '''Pic of Yuki seeing military helicopters heading towards her "kingdom" ' * '''Yuki: '''Humans are still revolting, they can't seem to grasp the fact they have a new goddess under their rule. I knew humans can hold a grudge... '''Pic of Yuki raising her hand * Yuki: '''But they need to learn too... '''Pic of the Helicopters suddenly freezing up and the dropping out of the sky. * Yuki: '''Let it go. '''Pic of the frozen helicopters crashing into the ground, exploding on contact. * '''Yuki: '''Hahahahaha, Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages